wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy - 9/11/15
9/11/15 *CM Punk comes out to the ring to start Legacy* Punk: "You know, normally I don't like to be the guy to come out here and just recap what happened last week. Or come out here and say 'You know what pisses me off?' and stuff like that. But last week was supposed to be one of my greatest accomplishments in my career. General Manager Paul Heyman put me in a gauntlet match not against 2 people..not against 3, 4, or 5. But Paul put me in a gauntlet match against the entire Legacy roster. And I almost got through the entire roster. But thanks to Cesaro and Paul Heyman, they cost me that match and I lost against Darren Young. Darren Young! And not only did that piss me off because they cost me the match, but I was mostly pissed because of why they did it. You see, Cesaro and Paul Heyman did this because Cesaro was scared of entering the match. Cesaro was going to be the final roster member to come down to this ring and face me. So what did they do? They helped Darren Young defeat me so that the 'Swiss Superman' wouldn't get any scratches or dents on him. Well tonight I want our wonderful General Manager to do the right thing and give me a one-on-one match with Cesaro TONIGHT!!" *Paul Heyman appears on the titantron* PH: "Punk, you are one funny person. To think that I would just give you a match with my client, Cesaro tonight? That is what I like to call crazy talk. Just like everyone else, you must earn a match with my client. So that's why tonight, I will give you another match. No, it won't be against the entire roster. And no, my client and I will not interfere in this one. It wouldn't be in our interest to because we won't show any bias in this match whatsoever. You know why that is? It's because tonight in the main event of Legacy, you, CM Punk, will be in a steel cage match! And that match will determine the number one contender for my client's Legacy World Championship at Ladder to Success!" Punk: "Paul, I like it. You have done a good job! Thank you." PH: "Oh please, Punk. I wouldn't be thanking me. I wouldn't be thanking me because your opponent tonight wants that title match just as much as you! Maybe even more than you! Punk, your opponent tonight is BRRROCK LLLESNAR!!!" *Punk's facial expression changes and his music hits as the commentators hype Lesnar's return* Match #1: TV Champ Bad News Barrett vs Roman Reigns (non-title) - Reigns beats Barrett after hitting him with a Spear while Barrett was showing off to the crowd. 9 mins. *Afterwards, Barrett is complaining to the referee. The ref leaves and Barrett is alone in the ring throwing a tantrum.* *Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron in a dark room with smoke around.* Wyatt: "Fairy tales. *chuckles* Fairy tales are what we read to children to hide the fact that the outside world is a dangerous place. We read these stories to them so that they feel safe. But we read them to try to assure them that they are safe. But little do they know that the outside world is burning. The people in the streets are rioting and destroying buildings. These fairy tales are read to try to forget that they are the next house to burn! Everyday someone will leave us all...and that same day someone will join us! Soon my brothers will join me in my quest. My quest to destroy those who are above me. And send the ones below me packing. They're coming. *chuckles* RUN! *Commentators are confused by Wyatt's words and then hype the next match which will be Taryn Terrell making her Legacy in-ring debut against Naomi.* Match #2: Taryn Terrell vs Naomi w/Womens Champ Sasha Banks - Terrell defeats Naomi in 6 mins after hitting her with the Taryn Cutter. Afterwards she grabs a mic and says that next week she wants a match against Sasha Banks. *Bad News Barrett is backstage with Paul Heyman and Barrett tells Paul that he wants a rematch with Reigns because he claims that Roman cheated to win. Paul says that he will get a rematch next week. But Barrett's Legacy TV Championship will be on the line!* Match #3: Mr. Kennedy vs John Morrison - Both men really bring a good fight until Morrison slips out of the ring and heads towards the stage. Morrison is walking backwards until he bumps into Neville. Neville shakes his head no and Morrison runs back in the ring and gets hit with the Micdrop. Kennedy wins at 12 mins. *Drew McIntyre comes to the ring* Drew: "You know, ever since coming to Legacy I have learned a few things. One of them is that some people will never learn. Take Roman Reigns as an example. Roman Reigns comes out here every week down those steps and you cheer and you cheer. You cheer for a man that only got into this business because he didn't get drafted to the NFL and he used his family as a way to get here. Roman Reigns doesn't care about wrestling. And he damn sure doesn't care about any single one of you! Roman Reigns will never learn his place. Someone like him gets pushed to the top because of what? His looks? I should be at the top of the mountain because this business is my passion! I should be at the top because I have trained for many years to get where I am. And throughout those years I worked my ass off to be the best I could be. Well now, I want to not only do the best I can, but do better than anyone else on Legacy, hell even NGW as a whole. I am the chosen one. I am a man who will climb to the top under any means necessary." *Roman Reigns' music hits and he stands at the top of the steps* Reigns: "Hey Drew, I understand that you're in the middle of a rant here, but I have to correct you about one little thing. You say that you are the chosen one. However, last time I checked, the last time you were on a big show like Legacy, you were losing every week alongside the members of your trio rock band! Drew, don't get me wrong. You are built to be at the top. You do have the passion. And you do have the skills. But I have passion as well. And I have those skills as well. You say that I don't care about this business and that I just got here because of my family? Well sure, I wasn't drafted in the NFL like I hoped I would. And yes, wrestling was my back-up plan. But I've always loved this business. And when I started training, I picked up on things so quickly and eventually I made it to the big time. And you say I don't care about these fans all around this arena and watching at home? You are dead wrong about that. Sure, I may have trained to get here, but these people helped get me here even more! And when I walk down these steps every week, I'm letting them know that I'm one of them. And I'm letting them know that when I step in that ring, I represent them. Now that I've cleared the air, Imma let you get back to your rambling." Drew: "Roman, you may claim that you care about these fans. But I'll tell you one thing. I sure as hell don't. These idiots haven't helped me accomplish anything since I made it to the big time. I was on a roll early in my career and I was unstoppable. But these idiots told the higher ups that they didn't want to see me on TV anymore. Soon they let me back on TV under the condition that I join a silly stable. And since I wasn't making any money at the time, I took the opportunity because it was all I had. But now right here on Legacy I get big opportunities again. And right now I would like to take the opportunity to challenge you to a match at Ladder to Success so that I can put an end to you!" Reigns: "Doesn't take me long to answer that. You're on!" *Both men stare down from the ring to the steps and the commentators hype that match plus the main event later between CM Punk and Brock Lesnar in a #1 Contenders Steel Cage match* Match #4: Tag Champs Swag Facts vs New Day - Both teams shake hands before the start of the match. Swag Facts earns the victory at 11 mins after Jack Swagger hits Big E with a Gutwrench Powerbomb. *Commentators hype next week's Legacy where Braun Stowman and Baron Corbin will take on Gold and Stardust with the winners facing Swag Facts for the Tag Team Championships at Ladder to Success* Match #5: #1 Contenders Match for Legacy World Championship- Brock Lesnar vs CM Punk - Steel Cage - The crowd is split down the middle on who they want to win. Lesnar and Punk put up a great fight. Match ends with Punk and Lesnar both trying to walk out of the cage in front of the cage door. Punk knocks Lesnar down back in the ring but Cesaro kicks the cage door and it hits Punk in the back. Punk bounces off of the ropes from the impact and falls outside for the win. 16 mins. *Afterwards, Cesaro stomps down on Punk and attempts to suplex him into the side of the cage. Punk fights him off and hits Cesaro's head into the cage. Punk picks him up and hits him with a GTS. Punk picks up Cesaro's Legacy World Championship and walks back into the ring. Punk climbs up the cage with the belt and sits at the top. Punk raises up the belt with one hand and blows Cesaro a kiss with the other hand. Legacy ends.*